How to Love: Kacey S and Zander R
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Kacey Simon thought her popularity and appearance was everything but Zander was all about his music and loyalty. Somehow love bloomed between these two bandmates. A drabble about an unexpected romance. Told in random bits and pieces.
1. How to Rock Glasses

A/N - So I've been watching How To Rock episodes like every morning and fell in love with the idea of Zander and Kacey! They are just too cute! So I kind of want to write a drabble about them and their relationship, there is no beginning, middle, and end, some chapter might be before they got together, some after, it's just what my imagination comes up with! It might be 1,000 words, longer or shorter, but that is by the very definition a drabble! No, I don't own any of the characters Disclaimer wish I did because then Zander could be mines! Anyways hope you guys enjoy! Review and share, and if you have any ideas I would be happy to hear about them

...

Never in a million years did Kacey see herself cuddle up to Zander Robbins. He was her band mate after all, one of her best friends, and she never thought about him so romantically until he sung that song. That amazing song that had made Kacey realized how sexy, and incredible Zander really was. And when he had taken Lady's paw instead of her perfectly manicured hand, the way her heart ached said everything. She had the hots for Zander. It was a shocking revelation, Zander wasn't popular, he didn't have a car, he didn't fit into her perfect plans at all but he was so different. He was sweet, protective, opened, and surprisingly he did have an amazing body hidden under his shirt. Nobody could deny how handsome he was, conceited and vain maybe, but then again so was she, and he didn't judge her for it and neither would she.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice cut through her thoughts, and his hands stroked through her hair just the way she liked it. She hummed appreciatively.

"Nothing just enjoying this moment." And the moment was very enjoyable, they were in the band room, doesn't sound so romantic. But once the doors were locked, the lights dimmed, and music softly played from the radio it was one of the best places Kacey could think of going to cuddle.

"You know what would make it better?" Kacey looked at him questioningly, he smiled and reached for her glasses on the table near by, "Put these on?" Kacey shivered with disgust.

"No way! Why?" He laughed, but when she kept looking at him like that he sobered up.

"Cause Kacey, when I saw you with these glasses on for the first time, I felt like I was seeing the real Kacey Simon, not the Queen Perf, but Kacey the pretty girl, with an amazing personality, and the beautiful voice. And that's the girl I like."

"Awwww," she cooed, "That was so sweet, fine!"

He smiled handing her the glasses. She took them in her hand gently, reminiscing on all the trouble the bifocals caused her. Before she was prescribed the horrid things she was popular, she was envied, she was 'perfect'. But she was also hated, awful, a bully, and mean to Zander. Maybe the glasses were a lesson and blessing. She actually had real friends now, and without them Zander would never be in her life, and she would never know what she had missed out on. She put the glasses on her face, and looked at her amazing boyfriend thinking Molly could have her throne, and cool, hi-tech bathroom, because what she had right here was worth way more.

"What do you think?" she asked making a goofy face behind the lens. He chuckled, cupping her cheeks, he brought his face closer to hers to whisper, "Breathtaking!" And he lowered his lips to hers in a spine tingling kissed that fogged up her glasses. Kacey really didn't mind.

...

Words: 500

So this was my first drabble... ever. I hope you guys enjoy there will be more to come hopefully! I really want to hear your thoughts about it though! SO REVIEW! Again my first How To Rock fic too, so some advice on how to catch the characters personality would be nice and ideas! Thanks!


	2. How to Rock An Apology

A/N - Ooh two updates in the same night! I'm proud of myself anyways, no I don't own How to Rock or any of the characters

...

Kacey was blowing her freshly painted nails dry when Zander walked into the band room. Anyone could see his distress but she was so into examining her nails she didn't notice. He cleared his throat to grab her attention.

"This is such a pretty color on me," she murmured to herself.

"Kacey," he called, she looked up, "Oh hey Zander when did you get here?" She continued before he could reply,

"Before you answer, tell me this color is great on my hand?" She got up and showed him. He shook his head. "You know what never mind, you wouldn't apologize," he snapped walking away.

"Zander!" Kacey shouted astounded, "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, just go back to painting your stupid nails! You know what Kacey I had it up to here with dealing with your crap!"

"Zander where is all this coming from? I didn't-!"

"That's just it! Everything is about you, you have no regard for other people's feeling. Sometimes I can't even believe you are apart of Gravity 5 because you still act so much like a Perf, maybe you should go back to them, and maybe our band would be a lot better off!"

Kacey felt tears well up in her eyes, she watched Zander storm out and wonder what brought all this on. She couldn't come up with anything. Yes, she was a little self-center, and inconsiderate but she thought she was getting better; she never had friends like Stevie, Zander, Kevin, and Nelson. They were something unique, refreshing. She really thought she had her own little family. Now she was told she wasn't apart of that, that she wasn't even close. It tore her up inside and before she knew it, she was hugging herself and sobbing. She didn't understand.

Where did she fit in? At that moment Kacey never felt so worthless and unwanted. And this was the condition Stevie found her best friend in and it was mind blowing.

"Oh my gosh, Kacey, what's wrong? Do you need a nurse?" she rushed to her, searching for any sign of harm but found nothing.

"Kacey talk to me!" she demanded but the other girl just shook her head, and sobbed Zander's name.

"Zander did this to you?" Stevie asked in disbelief, Kacey just nodded. Angered by this, Stevie led Kacey to the couch with some tissues and went storming off to find the villain who did this.

…

She found him talking to some girl by the lockers and that made Stevie see red. Without even realizing she slammed him against the locker and told the girl to get lost.

"Stevie what the-"

"What did you do to Kacey?" she snapped. His face turned cold, "Nothing she didn't deserve." Stevie looked at him incredulous, "What could Kacey have possibly done to you to allow you to leave her on the floor in the band room bawling her eyes out? Huh Zander? She is our friend!"

"No she's your friend! She is not mine!"

"What are you talking about?"

"If she was my friend she wouldn't have bad mouth my songs with the Perfs, she would have stuck up for me!"

"How do you know she did that?"

"Molly told me," he snapped then seeing the look Stevie gave her, he suddenly realized his mistake, he covered his face in shame. All the awful things he said to Kacey, all over a rumor. He should have known better.

"I'm a idiot."

"No you're a jackass," Stevie corrected, "Fix this or else! And never listen to Molly again." She released him and stormed off to lunch.

…

Kacey finally silenced her sobs to hiccups, but her chest hurt and her head was pounding. She hated this feeling. She knew she looked horrible, she could feel the puffiness in her eyes, not to mention her mascara was most likely running but she couldn't care less. This was an emotional pain she never had, it was worse than being knocked off the top of the popularity chart, worse than when she got Stevie fired, or when she tricked everyone into believing she was hurt. It was horrible, it was the realization that no matter what she did, it was never good enough, people are going to find fault in it, and it was just because she was Kacey Simon. Maybe she should leave, transfer schools, and never come back. She could start over and not make the same mistakes.

"Kacey?" The sound of his voice made her heart pound harshly. She sniffed, "If you're here to yell at me some more at least let me take off my make up." She heard him take in a sharp breath but she refused to look at him, to see the anger, the hatred, the disappointment in his eyes.

"No Kacey I came to apologize." She whirled around to face him surprised. He looked sincere and when he saw the tear streaks on her face, a look of guilt pass over his features.

She swallowed, "For what? You were right about me. I don't belong here."

"Don't say that," he snapped.

"Why not? You did." Zander shook his head; he left his spot by the door and walked around the couch to her.

"I know I did, and I was wrong! Kacey I said all those things cause I was angry and I wanted to hurt you. Like I thought you had hurt me! Ever since you joined this band, things have been looking up for us. We're getting gigs, people are hearing my music, and we've gain so much confidence. You did that for us Kacey! You brought us closer, at first not everyone was devoted to Gravity 5, it was just something a bunch of outcast put together to feel like they were a part of something, and you made this band something. Kacey I'm sorry for what I said, and I hate myself for making you cry honestly. Forgive me?"

She was crying again but for an entirely different reason. Zander's apology just put everything back in place and got rid of all the insecure thoughts she was having. Zander just told her she belonged with them, that they were nothing without her. She felt wanted, important, she felt like she in a family again. The warm feeling in the pit of her stomach made her grab Zander in a bone-crushing hug. She planted a kiss on his cheek that made him blush.

"Thank you Zander!"

...

Words: 1080

A/N - Tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas for a drabble let me know!


	3. How to Rock A Punch

A/N - Not really sure about this chapter, but I really hope you guys appreciate the updates, I'm trying to keep the story going without any long breaks. Enjoy!

...

When Kacey walked through Brewster High's hallways that morning, everyone knew something had changed. The usual, sparkling Kacey was dull, and lifeless. Her signature curls, were flat and cried for some attention, her face was clean of any make up and her outfit, well it looked like Kacey just rolled out of bed. She didn't even do the 'Kacey' walk; it was more of a zombie like shuffle. Everyone was talking about this latest update and contemplating how to handle it. Let's just say when Kacey shuffled passed the Perfs tables, Molly was elated and ready to attack.

"Oh my gawd, I didn't know stores even sold rags on rack," she exclaimed, eliciting laughs from fellow Perfs, "No really Kacey I like the new look, you're finally looking like the loser you are." Another round of giggles but it fell on deaf ears because Kacey just moved on.

"Wow she looks really sad," Grace pointed out.

"I don't care for once Kacey is looking like Grade A garbage and I don't want anyone to forget, come on!" Molly pulled her along towards the table Kacey decided to mope at. She smiled down at the darker skinned girl smugly.

"So Kacey how about a photo op?" Kacey didn't reply and even if she did, Molly snapped a picture way too quick for an answer.

"There. If you're lucky they'll put this in the yearbook as the 'True Kacey Simon'!" Molly waited for Kacey's overdramatic reaction but it never came. Why? Here she was bashing Kacey like she never bashed before in front of the whole school and she acted like she wasn't there. Molly was enraged, she has to care what she thought, people had to know that even once perfect Kacey Simon now feared her as Queen Perf.

"What's wrong? Scared to speak in fear of morning breath!"

"Ewww morning breath is so gross," Grace echoed and lower in command Perfs murmured agreements.

"Shut up," Molly hissed at them, she then turned her attention back to Kacey and got in her face, "Did you finally get tired of enduring your long, tedious morning ritual just to look somewhat decent? See this perfect, Kacey, is natural, I don't have to try. And while I look like an upcoming supermodel without even trying, you just look like somebody's grandma." Kacey finally flinched and Molly smiled, "Like a disgusting, wrinkly, smelly, old, grand-" Molly never got to finish because Kacey fist connected to her nose knocking Molly flat on her back. Her fellow Perfs screamed and backed away from Kacey in horror as she stood up. To everyone watching it looked like she was going to continue the onslaught on Molly and maybe she would have if the muscular arms of Zander didn't wrap around her waist pulling her back.

"Oh no you don't," he murmured and she resisted at first, glaring at a bleeding, shocked Molly with so much hatred, then her expression fell into utter despair and she went limp in his arms. Without much strength he lifted her up, her head cradled in the crook of his neck, and carried her away. The first thing he noticed was how light she was, Stevie warned him that Kacey probably didn't eat since it happened. Stevie was going to kill him when she found out about the situation with Molly. He was supposed to be taking care of her at school while Stevie was home with her sick brothers. Making sure she didn't do anything stupid. So far, Zander knew he wasn't getting any rewards for his trying. He opened the door to the band room awkwardly, and carried her over the threshold; thankfully Kevin and Nelson were nowhere to be found. He sat her down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. She looked so vacant, as if Kacey left to go mourn, leaving her body an empty shell. It was heartbreaking.

"Kacey I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. She didn't even glance at him. He swallowed hard. He wanted her to talk to him to open up, to cry, to smile, to laugh, anything besides stare at the wall like she didn't want to be here. He knew that pain all too well.

"I know what you're going through." He felt her hand twitch slightly in his. She blinked and her lips thinned out. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You don't believe me but I do. My abuela, my dad's mother was Honduran so she made me call her that, she passed away when I was fourteen. But my abuela was an amazing woman," he paused taking a deep breath, " she was more a mother to me than mines was. And when she moved on, well it was hard," he stopped talking, he didn't want to bring up the memories of his abuela and he wouldn't have if he didn't think it would help Kacey.

"How did you deal with it?" she asked, he looked up at her, she cleared her throat quietly, "With losing her?"

"By doing the same thing as you, shutting down, pushing people away, punching people in the nose once or twice, I just didn't have great friends like you did."

"I know things will get better, but I just miss her so much," her voice cracked at end and she was holding back tears. He shushed her.

"Ssshh you know you can talk to me about anything, I'll listen okay?" She nodded, "I don't think I'm ready to talk about her yet." He relocated to the sofa cushion next to her, "Well we don't have to, we can talk about that awesome uppercut to Molly's nose."

"She is really awful, "Kacey replied laughing, "I don't understand how you could like her Zander."

"I don't," he said seriously. Kacey looked at with mock suspicion.

"Sure you don't. I saw he way you two were all over each other when we rehearsed for High School Sensation."

"I may have liked her a little back then but somebody else caught my attention. Besides Molly doesn't look as good as I thought she would covered in blood."

"Stop. You're going to make me feel bad." She twiddled her fingers, "Did I really punch her that hard?"

"I don't know, I was too busy stopping you from going Muhammad Ali on the Perfs." She blushed embarrassed.

"So uhm who's the girl you like now?"

"I'm not telling."

"Well she must be real special to catch your eye, Zander."

"You think so?"

"Of course," Kacey smiled giving him a small shove, "You're smart, funny, attractive!"

"You're making me blush," Zander joked.

"See? Not even Stevie could get me out of my funk but you made me laugh Zander, you are a amazing guy, any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Any girl?" he questioned, he looked at Kacey expectantly and she saw something in his eyes she never seen before.

"Yea anyone," she replied breathless.

"What about you?" her breath hitched and all of a sudden her mouth was dry. Was Zander trying to-? She swallowed hard and went to respond but the doors bust open.

"Kacey say it isn't true!" Nelson yelled Kevin following behind him in disbelief. And the moment was ruined. Before Nelson and Kevin attacked Kacey her eyes connected with Zander's and the message was clear. That conversation wasn't over. Her heart pounded heavily at the thought.

Words: 1245

…

A/N – So this one is sorta dedicated to Princess A, she offered up an idea about her grandpa passing and I had to do it. Thanks for the inspiration, I don't know if this chapter is all that great considering I tried to shorten it and I didn't want it so sad considering last chapter was sad-ish. But the sappy, romantic, fluffy chapters will be coming soon! Anyways I disclaim owning any rights to How to Rock yadda yadda ya, hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks so much for the reviews and I'll write soon!


	4. How to Rock A Make Up Song

A/N – Sorry About The Slow Updates! I just finished high school been busy with Graduation stuff and trying to cope with all these changes but I finally settled down long enough to write a chapter, not the original chapter I wanted to write but I like it a lot especially the lyrics! That I did come up with by myself! I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters! Anyways enjoy and please review! IS THIS THE ONLY ZANDER/KACEY STORY ON FANFICTION?!

...

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"Zander please!"

"Kacey I'm not doing it!" Was the dialogue Stevie walked in on at Gravity 5's usual cafeteria table. Nelson and Kevin were already situated watching the couple argue with interest.

"Geez sounds like you're pressuring him to do drugs," she joked earning a glare from her best friend.

"Not funny, and Zander if you don't do this for me then how can you expect me to do anything for you!"

"Good point, Zander is so selfish! You guys should break up," Kevin interrupted, "and then I'll be Kacey's shoulder to cry on!" Nelson shook his head, "Desperate much?" Kevin only shrugged. Zander kept his eyes on Kacey and responded, "Because Kacey you're my girlfriend and I wouldn't ask you to do anything that you didn't want to do."

"Ooh great answer," Stevie pointed out.

"You guys!" Kacey exclaimed, "Can I just have a one on one conversation with the guy I'm dating without any of you butting into the conversation every five seconds?"

"No," Stevie, Kevin and Nelson said in unison.

She scoffed but brought her attention back to Zander once he cleared his throat.

"Look Zander, all I'm asking is for you to go into the Perfs bathroom and rub it in to Molly and the rest of the perfs that we're dating! Why is that so difficult?" Nothing was said for a long time, Zander sighed, throughout the whole discussion he was holding her hand and he finally let it go.

"You know what's difficult Kacey? Realizing that your girlfriend doesn't care about you, that she's just using you!" He got up and left. Needless to say Kacey felt awful.

...

Later That Day

Gravity 5 minus Kacey was back at the table enjoying the study period before their next class. Stevie was studying, Kevin and Nelson were reenacting War movies with toy soldiers and Zander was strumming his ukulele thoughtlessly. There was no tune and it had to be the worst playing he ever done in his life. Knowing he was upset they tried to ignore or endure but Stevie just about reached her limit.

"For the love of my Chemistry grade can you please stop that awful playing and make up with Kacey, already?" Zander stopped playing and glared at her but before he could respond the sound of someone thumping on a microphone was heard. Everyone turned to see Kacey standing on top a table with a mic in one hand and Stevie's guitar in the other. Stevie stood up to retrieve it and smiled at Kacey knowingly. She smiled back then moved her gaze back to Zander.

"This is for my amazing boyfriend." Then Stevie started strumming slowly.

'_My mother gave me the best advice,_

_When you find that one, better hold on tight,_

_Cuz when you fall down,_

_He'll help you get back up,_

_And he'll be there when there is no one else_," She nodded at Stevie and the beat slowly picked up and taking a deep breath Kacey belted out the chorus,

'_Well mama I found him, _

_He makes me feel alright,_

_His touch makes my heart pound_

_He says he love the sound,_

_And I don't know what I'll be without him,_

_So I'll take your advice and I'll hold on tight_!' The tune slowed again allowing Kacey to take a breath, by now half the school surrounded Kacey swaying to the love song but her eyes were on Zander. She put the mic back to her lips and sung her heart out.

'_My father told me I would find the one,_

_Who would dry my tears when he wasn't there,_

_He said you better hold on tight,_

_Cause it's hard to find, someone that truly cares_

_And when you find that boy,_

_I hope I'm there,'_

_[Chorus]_

'_Well daddy I found him,_

_He makes me feel alright,_

_His touch makes my heart pound,_

_He says he loves the sound,_

_And I don't know where I'll be without him,_

_So I'll take your advice and I'll hold on tight,_' she finished singing and Stevie continued strumming as Kacey made her way through the applauding crowd to Zander.

"You wrote that?" he asked incredulous.

She nodded, "You still think I was just using you?" He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Never thought you were." Kacey could only hold on tight

…

Words: 728

A/N - I really love this chapter! Hope you guys do too! Review Please and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
